Through A Screen
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Feeling lonely in Metropolis, Clark opens up his computer and settles in for an interesting show. Kinktober 2016 Day 30- Toys. Clark/Winn


**Through A Screen**

 **Supergirl**

 **Feeling lonely in Metropolis, Clark opens up his computer and settles in for an interesting show.**

 **Kinktober 2016 Day 30- Toys**

 **Warning: masturbation, dd, voyeurism, sex toys, dildo's, butt plug, vibrators, spreader bar, vibrating cock ring, double penetration, multiple orgasms, coming untouched**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl**

 **Through A Screen**

Clark settled down in his chair, sweatpants loose around his hips as he adjusted his laptop on the table in front of him. He swallowed and raked his fingers through his black hair to push back any stray strands. Clark hit a few buttons and the screen came to life with a sight that got him instantly hard.

A naked Winn was lying on his bed, feet planted on the mattress but held apart by the spreader bar exposing him completely. His erect cock had a cock ring around it, a small device attached to the top of it while Winn worked a decent sized dildo in and out of himself, moans filtering out of the laptop.

Clark swallowed as he lifted his hips to push his sweatpants down his thighs so his uncut cock sprung up to his stomach, already hard and dripping.

Clark started to ever so slowly stroke himself, eyes glued to the screen not able to stop watching as Winn arched his back as he pushed the toy further into himself.

Winn tossed his head back against the pillow as he whimpered when the dildo hit his prostate on one of the times he thrusted it into himself. His cock strained against the cock ring and he threw one hand out to the side to grab a remote and he flicked the dial before literally screaming in pleasure as the cock ring vibrated against the sensitive organ.

Clark groaned as he watched as Winn's body trembled and jerked as he came the moment he released the cock ring just enough to take the pressure off. Clark was surprised when he let out a cry of his own; he looked down to see his hand and stomach covered in cum. He blushed slightly before turning his attention back to Winn.

Winn had tossed the cock ring off to the side and now he was sliding another dildo inside of himself, right next to the one already seated deep inside of him. Winn was unrestrained in the noises he made as he ever so slowly worked the second dildo into himself.

Clark's mouth was going dry at the sight on the screen, hand still slick with his previous release already working over his hardening cock without him realizing it. Clark tighten his grip on his cock the moment Winn came again, both toys firmly up his ass stretching him wide and Clark could easily see how Winn's rim was twitching and fluttering around the toys.

"Fucckk." Winn swore low as he laid limply on the bed, his right hand reaching out for another remote and Clark held his breath hoping what he thought was going to happen was going to happen.

It did, when Winn hit a dial and both dildos started to vibrate inside of the brunet, Winn cried out body arching up his eyes squeezed tight and mouth open wide. Winn threw his arms up by his head and grabbed onto the pillow his head was resting on as his hips jerked up, cock already hard as steel again.

Clark had the best view of how the toys were affecting Winn's body and his strokes on himself sped up unconsciously. Winn's whole body seemed to be vibrating and if the spreader bar wasn't holding up his legs Clark was sure they would have given out long ago.

"Oh God, I-I!" Winn gasped out before he cried out as he came for the third time that night, body falling limp after and he barely managed to turn the dial down so the toys would stop assaulting his sensitive prostate.

Clark swallowed down a cry of his own pleasure when he came again, a feeling of content spreading over his limbs and he slumped down in his chair still watching the screen just drinking in the sight of Winn as the brunet slowly unstrapped his ankles from the spreader bar and let his legs flop on the bed with a sigh. Winn propped himself up onto his elbows, face flush and eyes still blown wide in lust.

"Miss you babe, be safe okay my Man of Steel." Winn spoke directly to the camera this time making Clark smile stupidly and it just grew when Winn whimpered as he pushed a butt plug into his gapping hole.

"I'll be keeping this in until you come back so you can just bend me over the second you get in, so come home soon babe, love you." Winn blew the camera a kiss before the picture froze and Clark touched the screen with his clean hand a stupid smile still on his face, he couldn't wait to get home to his brunet.


End file.
